The Pulse
by Pheonix Destiny
Summary: Renegades have started to take over the planet of Vegeta-sei, all for one reason, to destroy Frieza. AU fic. I suck at summarys. So r+r. your gonna have to read ot find out the pairings to


Hey ppl sup.  
  
Well I've started a brand new fic, and its totally different and so AU.  
  
So Read, Review, and Have fun, but make sure to review.  
  
*~~~~~**~~~~~*  
  
Located in abandoned warehouses The Pulse is a team or renegade Saiyans and Other races fighting for freedom from the Frieza. The Pulse is maintained by many renegades doing jobs for the Pulse ranging in Sector Guards to Espionage.  
  
  
  
The Pulse Team Code Name  
  
Saiya- Central Intelligence, Espionage Pheonix  
  
Goten- Computer Networking, Combat Specialist Nimbus  
  
Goku- Main Operation Specialists Ozaru  
  
Gohan- Medical Operations Caoli  
  
Krillin- Drafting, Mechanics, and Enginering Specialists Hermes  
  
Bardock- Commander Manticore (its a mythical creature)  
  
18- Mission Co-ordinator 18(well duh, I couldnt remember how to spell her other name)  
  
Piccollo- Main Interigator, Weapons Expert ~ (He doesnt like code names)  
  
*~~~~~~**~~~~~*  
  
  
  
"What the fuck is going on here, I want all the systems up and running in 15 minutes people, we have a job to do" Bardock yelled at his workers. The warehouse walls echoed his orders. Clicking sounds could be heard form all directions, the sound of workers hacking themselves into goverment floor plans. He walked up to two black haired workers, connecting to Vegeta-seis Central Intelligence unit. "Saiya, Goten, hows it going. I need this done in half an hour if we want to carry out this mission. I've been talking to Goku (AN Im just gonna use Goku, its easier), everythings in order, were just waiting for 18 to give the go ahead"  
  
"Ya I know, but I need Krillin to design to stun guns for me" Saiya said, "Or else you can count me out, I never go out on a mission un-prepared"  
  
"Since when, Pheonix" Goten said sarcasticlly, "I remember one time you ran in before checking to see if there were guards and got shot, or the time you got me shot or the time..." saiya cut in off  
  
"Theres a point in the road of life where you mature, I guess you took the wrong exit!" Saiya shot back at him.  
  
"Oh Burn!" one of the workers yelled.  
  
"Get back to work, we need to be prepared to pull this off" Bardock yelled.  
  
"No Saiya, Theres a point in the road of life where you mature, I just turned around" Goten laughed.  
  
"Ha ha Goten, maybe next time you could think of something more original" Saiya said.  
  
"Ok thats enough you two" Bardock said breaking them apart, "Saiya go talk to Krillin and get ready to go, you..." He said pointing to Goten, "... keep working"  
  
"Fine, Fine" THey both said in unison. Bardock laughed in his head. Saiya walked down the stairs and threw a series of doors until she came to a helicopter hangar that was now being used as a lab.  
  
"Hey Krillin, 18" She said, "Hows the stuff going"  
  
"Well we have the plans here" 18 stated leading Saiya over to a large desk covered in floor plans and draaft paper, "You'll enter here" She pointed.  
  
"Ok and the control rooms here, so do I have to climb through heating ducts again" she sighed.  
  
"No not at all, all you have to do is enter through this duct, come out here, run to the computer lab which is right arond the corner and your there" 18 said matter of factly.  
  
"Ok that doesnt sound to hard, you've made me do worse" she smiled.  
  
"Yes I have" she grinned, "Then go in download all the files you need, delete everything in the computers hard drive, place this virus into the computer, via Goten, or you can just trash it like last time" 18 glared at her, "And wake up the whole castle like last time, its your chioce"  
  
"Ok I get it" She shied off not wanting to relive that moment when she was being chased by 30 guards, "So Krillin do you have that stun gun ready?"  
  
"Yup, its not that hard to use, just aim press the button and your done" Krillin told her.  
  
"Ok thanks, do you just want to take it out to Bradock, and show him, and we'll talk later before I go" she said, "then I can be briefed for the second time"  
  
"Ok cya kiddo" The dou yelled. Saiya continued her walk through the series of warehouses until she came to the central baracks where all the important people slept. She walked through the door to her personal room. The walls were white with a dark blue trim, she had painted the walls herself. There were pictures on her old oak desk of her amily and team. And most importantly records of all the missions she had carried out for study. Her big oak bed had once been her mothers, but now a days it was barely used since her daughter usually fell asleep infront of the computer or at her desk.  
  
She walked over to her dresser and took out a pair of black flare jeans, a black tank top and a black fleece sweatshirt to wear around the warehouses. Then she went to her closet and brought out a pair of boarder shoes and socks. She quickly changed and ran out of the room grabbing her black leather gloves on the way out.  
  
She went over to the kitchens which were manned by her uncle Raditz and cousin Turles who were practically prefessional chefs. "Hey Cuz can you make me a couple fajitas and some nachos, I have to ngo out agian tonight"  
  
"Sure thing Saiya" Turles yelled back. She waited for 5 minutes before Goku came out of the kitchens bringing her food with him.  
  
"Goku what are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"For one thing call me dad, and two the guys are about to go on strike with how much I eat so they were trying to teach me how to cook" He laughed, "But Im not to good so they kicked me out"  
  
"Good one dad" She laughed at him,"did ya hear"  
  
"About what?" he asked looking confused.  
  
"Im going on another mission tonight" She sighed  
  
"Oh ya I heard bout that, what are you getting this time?" He asked.  
  
"Im going to destroy there records and computer files"  
  
"Sounds fun" He said with sarcasm, " Sometimes I feel bad doing this, Bulma, Vegeta and I used to be best friends"  
  
"You used to be friends with the King and Queen?" She said looking shocked.  
  
"Ya then one day we got into a huge disagrement then I got sucked into this"  
  
"Do you rememebr what it was?" She asked.  
  
"Nope, and probobly never will" He laughed, "I miss them sometimes, wish I could talk to Bulma"  
  
"When did you stop being friends?"  
  
"About 13 years ago, you were only 5" He said.  
  
"I was 5, so did I ever meet them?"  
  
"Ya, Vegeta gave you that necklace your weraring" He pointed to her gold necklace with her birthstone," He gave it to you on your 1st birthday"  
  
"I always wondered where I got it" she laughed, "GUess I know now". There was an akward silence until a beeping was heard. Goku picked up his cellphone and then hung up.  
  
"They want you up in the control room, there sendnig you out earlier than thought" He asid, "Have fun" And with that he walkedd off. Saiya walked up to the control room and was given her stuff.  
  
" Do what your supposed to do and you'll be fine" Bardock said, "Good Luck"  
  
"Thanks Gramps" ANd woth that she walked off in the direction of the door and was gone before anyone could say a thing.  
  
*~~~~*~*~~~~*  
  
There guyz howd ya like it. Please review and tell me, I think I want at least 4 reviews before I write anymore.  
  
Press the little button and rview  
  
Ja-ne  
  
Pheonix Desinty 


End file.
